muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Galenfott
Hi, Galen! Thanks for all of your input on various discussions, especially Flapsole Sneakers. I have to ask you: Do you have perfect pitch? -- Ken (talk) 03:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Hey Ken -- :I have pretty good tonal memory, but not perfect pitch by any means. I fired up GarageBand to confirm what I suspected about the Flapsole piano part. I've known someone with perfect pitch before, and it's instantaneous; ask them for a Bb, and they can sing one immediately. Weird! Oliver Sacks' recent book "Musicophilia" talks about perfect pitch a bit; he seems to think there's a window during youth when it can be developed. Way too late for me! :The Muppet Wiki is truly awesome, and I really like contributing what I can. You guys have done an incredible job with it! -- Galenfott 04:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! The reason I asked is that I do have it, and I have to be careful sometimes, because it seems like I'm showing off, and to me it's like immediately knowing what color something is. So I didn't want to rattle off note names and have everybody go, "Huh?" So thanks to you and Brad! ::Anyway, the reason I moved your reply over here is that I wanted to ask you about your page. Can we get a picture of you, and do you have any more credits or other text to add? What years did you work with Sesame Street and/or the Muppets? Did you know Jim Henson? -- Ken (talk) 05:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Ken -- Okay, I've updated my page a bit...I think I've got everything done properly! Thanks for the suggestion that I bring it "up to code". :::Alas, I never met Jim Henson, although I do have a personalized autographed postcard he sent when I wrote him at the age of nine! I got involved with the company around '93-'94 while I was living in NYC. I moved to Orlando in '95 and while there, around '98, I started doing live appearances as Bear from BITBBH and also the Coke Bear. My last Coke Bear appearance was in '05 or '06. I'm currently in Nashville (near my hometown of Clarksville) and have been doing a lot of animation for Scholastic through my animation studio, Bigfott Studios. And that brings us pretty much up to date! -- Galenfott 14:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks! One more thing: Your name isn't on the first four articles that are on your page. I'm especially interested in Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever! What did you do on that? -- Ken (talk) 04:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::Background characters and right-handing, like on the other three. -- Galenfott 12:01, October 19, 2009 (UTC) signature Hi Galen! Just wanted to give you a tip about signing talk pages: if you add four tildes ~~~~ at the end of your post, it automatically adds a link back to your userpage and the timestamp from when you left the comment. It helps everyone else having a discussion with you know who you are when you left the comment. Let me know if you have any questions about it :) —Scott (talk) 15:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, no problem! Good luck on getting those merchandise articles started. There's plenty of folks here to help out if you need it :) —Scott (talk) 17:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Coca-Cola Polar Bear Thanks for the tweeks on the Coca-Cola Polar Bear! I didn't have much information to go on when I created the article, but the suit is just awesome! -- Nate (talk) 19:34, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Spelling Hi, Galen! Nice to have you contributing again. Just for the record, the only source we have for the book, ''Jim Henson's Designs and Doodles, uses Watermellon's I Don't Know. I agree it looks funny, but then the whole phrase is ungrammatical after all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:45, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Hi! Hey, you logged in! Nice to see you. -- Danny Toughpigs 20:10, 2 February 2006 (UTC)